


Помада

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Hemlock Grove, he - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fetish, M/M, Narcotics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Накрась мне губы, Питер.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 3





	Помада

Все началось в доме Руманчеков, заблаговременно покинутом Линдой. Роман, слишком обдолбанный для того, чтобы сесть за руль, вывалил из кармана штанов вместе с коробкой от леденцов небольшой тюбик помады. «Накрась мне губы», — то ли попросил, то ли предложил он и протянул косметику Питеру.

Ситуация была безумной даже для охотников на варгульфа, но слишком хорошо вписывалась в мир Годфри.

Футляр был теплый, согревшийся от бедра Романа, и, забирая его, Питер нечаянно коснулся лихорадочно-горячих пальцев. Это было определенно лишним.

— Ты уверен, — утвердительно произнес Руманчек, подбросив на ладони продолговатую упаковку, и не глядя поймал ее.

— А тебе слабо? — усмехнулся Роман. Он достал из пачки, что вертел в руках, сигарету и, зажав ее губами, прикурил.

Ароматный дым поплыл по комнате. В его бледных завитках Питер разглядывал Романа, сидящего рядом с ним на диване. Его лицо было слишком серьезным, и Питер пытался углядеть хоть тень сомнения или здравого смысла, но безрезультатно. Широко распахнутые глаза не выражали и намека на мысль, а зрачки, затапливающие всю радужку, недвусмысленно указывали на степень опьянения.

Две дорожки. Питер сам видел, как Роман принимал их; сейчас ему казалось, что он мог бы заметить мельчайшую белую пыль, осевшую на кончике длинного носа, но это было иллюзией. Питер знал это так же, как и то, что пристрастие к тяжелым веществам он не одобрял. Как и состояние, в которое после них погружался Роман.

— Трус, — неожиданно произнес Годфри, глубоко затянувшись и выдохнув густой едкий дым в лицо Питеру.

— Сучка, — беззлобно парировал он и придвинулся ближе, подобрав под себя одну ногу. Потянувшись, он вытащил изо рта Романа сигарету, попутно осыпав его одежду пеплом, и сам взял ее губами. Сделав одну затяжку, Питер потушил окурок в пепельнице, стоявшей на столе, да там и оставил, принимая решение в очередной раз последовать желанием Годфри.

Футляр, что Руманчек держал в руках, легко открылся. Отложив на столик ненужную крышечку, он покрутил в пальцах сам флакон, выдвинув ярко-алый цилиндр толщиной с палец, и поднял глаза на следившего за его действиями Романа. Не то чтобы раньше Питер не обращал внимания на его губы, но сейчас их изгиб был центром мира. Стараясь сосредоточиться на собственных действиях, чему мешал алкоголь и растворившаяся на языке таблетка из металлической коробки для леденцов, он поднес руку с тюбиком к лицу Романа. Подавшись вперед, тот покачнулся, и в попытке удержать равновесие оперся раскрытой ладонью о бедро Питера, лишь на пару дюймов ниже паха.  
Теперь к выпивке и веществам добавилась еще и эта рука. Те вещи, без которых Руманчек мог бы обойтись.

Питер откинул с лица волосы привычным нервозным движением и обхватил пальцами подбородок Романа, не дозволяя двигаться. Поднеся к середине его верхней четко изогнутой губы тюбик, он мягко надавил и повел в сторону, оставляя алую полосу на бледно-розовой коже. Роман не дышал, замерев и пристально разглядывая напряженно-нервозного Питера, старавшегося смотреть только на линию рта и не встречаться с совершенно дикими глазами.

Нарисовав половину полосы, Питер принялся за ее окончание. Снова прижав кончик помады к губному желобку, он повел рукой в другую сторону, повторяя изогнутую линию. Воск и еще какая-то дрянь, из которой была изготовлена эта косметика, грелся от тепла тела и неловких, оттого слишком долгих прикосновений и начал таять. Упругость кожи под концом алого цилиндра от этого ощущалась не так ярко. Вместе с окончанием первой линии — не так уж и плохо для первого раза — Питер осознал две вещи: косметика, которую он использовал, наверняка принадлежала Оливии и была дорогой, и такой вкус он никогда не пробовал.

Остановившись у уголка губ, Питер отвел руку, придирчиво изучая получившийся рисунок. Он неплохо рисовал, но чаще всего это были карандашные наброски, а не подобие масла и настолько необычная бумага. Его холст, излишне живой и неспокойный, пользуясь временной остановкой приоткрыл рот, влажно пройдясь языком по нижней губе, и шумно вздохнул. Сморгнув наваждение (отвести взгляд от этого зрелища было просто невозможно), Питер чуть сместил руку с идеально гладкого подбородка и провел подушечкой большого пальца по тонкой и чувствительной коже, повторяя движение языка и стирая слюну. Выдохнув ртом, Роман сильнее приоткрыл его, чуть двинув челюстью и дотронувшись нижней кромкой зубов до прижимающегося пальца. Питер убрал руку, преодолев острое желание толкнуться в жаркую глубину и узнать, какой Годфри изнутри. Вместо этого он вновь поднес помаду к лицу Романа и слишком резко провел ей, оставляя алый след на пухлой нижней губе. Линия получилась неровной, она не повторяла всех очертаний, но даже в таком виде, от одного взгляда на свою работу, дыхание перехватывало. Рот Романа, ярко очерченный, с совершенно блядскими, будто всегда припухшими губами, определенно можно было использовать с большей пользой.

Наблюдая, как он поджимает губы, девичьим жестом равномерней размазывая нанесенную косметику, Питер занес это зрелище в перечень того, без чего он бы точно обошёлся. Также он смог бы жить без слишком четко появившейся фантазии, как этот чувственный рот можно жарко и сладостно трахать. В последнее время перечень излишнего дерьма, свалившегося на голову Руманчеку, переполняли пункты, содержащие имя одного упыря, настойчиво влезавшего в совершенно спокойную жизнь Питера.

— У тебя есть еще эта дрянь? — ощущая, что собственный голос стал на пару тонов ниже, спросил Питер, стараясь не смотреть на накрашенного Годфри.

— Порошок? — уточнил Роман, характерно шмыгнув носом, и наконец убрал руку с бедра. Ощутив неприятный холод в том месте, где его касалась разгоряченная ладонь, Питер с некоторым опозданием, простительным от выпитого им количества алкоголя, осознал собственное возбуждение.

— Нет, таблетки.

Роман ухмыльнулся, кажется, тоже не одобряя пристрастия к легким веществам, но все же вытащил из кармана металлическую коробочку. Нанесенная косметика все-таки нервировала его, отстраненно отметил Питер, наблюдая, как он возится с крышкой коробки и пытается тронуть губы языком, вовремя вспоминая, что этого делать нельзя. Его больше беспокоила собственная реакция: что он нашел в этом костлявом, несуразно длинном и совершенно неженственном теле, Питер не понимал. «Может быть, — предположил он, когда Роман, справившись с коробкой, вызывающе взглянул на него, высунул длинный розовый язык и приклеил на него полупрозрачную таблетку, — все дело в том, что Годфри излишне идет откровенное блядство».

Будто прочитав его мысли (Питеру не хотелось думать, что упырь действительно мог лазить у него в голове), Роман подался вперед, уже намеренно положив руку на бедро и соскользнув ладонью на пах. Пальцы слабо надавили сквозь ткань, кажется, чтобы развеять последние сомнения. Приблизив свое лицо к лицу Питера на непозволительно интимное расстояние, так, что можно было ощущать дыхание друг друга, Роман замер, наблюдая.

— Тебе нравится? — словно дождавшись чего-то, спросил он. Питер ощутил движение накрашенных губ рядом со своими и горячее дыхание с резким запахом лекарства.

— Да, — подтвердил он и так очевидное собственное желание, ярко проступающее под раскрытой ладонью, лежащей на его паху, и заодно этим словом согласился со всем, что сейчас решится предложить ему Роман. Сомневаться, что в его безумной голове есть еще парочка столь же замечательных идей, не приходилось.

Удовлетворенный ответом, Годфри, не сокращая оставшегося расстояния, высунул язык с лежащей на нем таблеткой и толкнулся им в губы Питера. Послушно приоткрыв рот, тот, тронув верхними зубами мягкую и трепещущую плоть, осторожно забрал лекарство, ощутив его вкус, смешанный с чужой слюной.

— Гребаный педик, — произнес Роман, так и не отодвинувшись.

Алые губы скривились в дружелюбном оскале и Питер улыбнулся в ответ, принимая позорное клеймо. Он цыган — хуже уже точно быть не может.

***

— Питер, это какое-то свинство!

Гадая, что на этот раз в его жизни могло показаться Линде «свинством», Питер вышел из комнаты, в которой спал, и с легким недоумением уставился на нее, держащую в руках покрывало, которым был закрыт диван.

— Сначала твоя подруга оставляет следы на стаканах, — уже спокойней продолжила она, — а теперь, вот, на этом злосчастном пледе.

Руманчек внимательней посмотрел на материю в руках матери и увидел на ней четко проступающие пятна, оставленные алой губной помадой.

— Я все понимаю, дорогой, — видя смущение, ярко проступившее на лице сына, произнесла Линда, — молодость, страсть и все такое. Но предложи ей в следующий раз умыться, прежде чем будешь вжимать ее в диван.

— Хорошо, — серьезно кивнул Питер, стараясь не смотреть на покрывало, вызывающие воспоминания прошедшей ночи.

В списке дерьма, без которого он теперь точно не сможет обойтись, на первом месте прочно обосновалось знание, как громко блядский Роман может стонать и закусывать угол пледа, чтобы наконец заткнуться.


End file.
